


Persona 5: Doctor's Orders

by SweetDumpling



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDumpling/pseuds/SweetDumpling
Summary: I hit a bit of a writer's block with the other fic (turns out writing action scenes is kind of hard), so I figured I'd write a quickie in the meantime.Any critique is super-welcome.





	Persona 5: Doctor's Orders

It had been a year or so since you left Tokyo. This whole time you managed to maintain communication with your confidants back in the city. That included "Dark Physician" Tae Takemi. Therefore it was no surprise when you got a letter from her late one evening (even if you usually communicated via emails and video chat). What was a surprise was that, as you tipped the envelope sideways to let the letter fall into your hand, a bottle of pills came out first.

Curious, you put the bottle on your desk and read through the letter.

"To my dearest guinea pig,

I suspect I am on my way to a breakthrough with a new medicine I’ve been working on. If all goes well, we should have a cure for the common cold on our hands. We are just about to go into clinical trials using human test subjects. I thought you might be interested in taking part for old times sake. Heck, if we pull this off, you might just end up in the history books. 

I have left a pack of the new drug in the envelope. There is no pressure of course, but I would appreciate it if you could take one of these pills daily (and this time I will actually be able to pay you). If you accept the job, then please respond and come see me at the clinic in a month or so.

Your favourite doctor,  
Tae Takemi”

There is a winky face drawn next to her signature.

After a few days of consideration, you texted Tae and let her know that you were in.

After the first month, a combination of your own college assignments and Tae’s professional commitments prevented you from seeing each other in-person. Your clashing schedules continued to block your attempts at arranging an appointment for the following five months. Eventually, you settled on a Sunday when neither of you were preoccupied.

\--  
You enter the office where you spent many a free hour as a high school student. Looking around, it is almost exactly as you remember it. Tae is leaning against the wall next to the door to her office and flicking through a magazine, instead of sitting behind the counter like she usually did.

She barely looks up as you enter the door, “Sorry sir, I’m not seeing the general public at the moment.” she says, before turning her attention back to her reading.

Slightly taken aback, you respond, “It’s me.”

Tae looks up again. Her neutral, disinterested expression is replaced by wide eyes and gawking.

“Oh… wow. Sorry, I didn’t recognise you.” she says putting down her magazine. You forgot that the two of you had not seen each other for a while, having not used video chat since you got the letter. She leans in and gets her face real close to yours. “You look so…” She trails off for a moment, “Whatever, let’s get a move on.” 

She takes your hand and pulls you along into her office. As she does, you feel the doorway brush against your hips.

“Now, sit yourself there and I’ll take your vitals.” Tae explains, motioning towards a gurney.

You sit down on the gurney, like you used to in high school, and are met with the disconcerting sensation of it bending beneath your massive, round backside. The loud creaking sound ensure that Tae is aware of this as well.  
Nonetheless, she rummages through one of her many draws and pulls out a various pieces of medical equipment. 

She pops a thermometer in your mouth.

“So, you experienced any noticeable bodily changes since you began taking this medicine.”

You shake your head.

Tae chuckles, “Really? That is interesting.” She plucks the thermometer out of your mouth and inspects it. She seems pleased as she puts it down and writes something on a clipboard.

Next she pulls out a stethoscope.  
“Now lift your shirt!” she orders enthusiastically.  
She places the cold metal diaphragm against your chest. You shiver, sending every part of you into a series of shivers.  
She furrows her brow and presses it slightly harder against your chest, causing the chestpiece to sink into you.

She holds it there for a minute or two , before standing back upright and taking some more notes. Tae mutters something under her breath. Next she takes the… the…

“What is that called again?” you ask.

“I swear you used to ask that every time I've pulled this out. It’s an aneroid monitor.” she says with the hint of a laugh in her voice. “Now I’ll need you to hold out your arm.”

You do as she says.

She takes the aneroid monitor and wraps its strap tight around your arm. She presses a pump on the device and, as she does, it tightens. Looking down, you are slightly shocked to see how tight the strap is getting. It creates a conspicuous patch of thinness along part of your arm, surrounded by thick blubber everywhere else. You are starting to worry that your arm is going to fall off when it relents and the band begins expanding again.

Tae unstraps it and starts taking more notes. “Okay, this is the easiest part of the test. I need you to lay on your back and close your eyes.”

You nod and do just that, causing the gurney to sink slightly further.

A minute or two passes.

“Okay, sit up.” Tae orders impatiently. 

You feel a cold hand come against your belly and shake it in circles.  
You start sitting up, but find yourself falling back onto your back. You try again and notice that it is requiring a lot more strength than you expected. You fall back again. Panting slightly, you try again to no avail. Tae sighs and takes your hand. Even with your combined strength, it takes a surprising amount of time and effort to get you to a seated position.

Tae gives you a moment to catch your breath. 

“Well, your vitals are as average as ever Guinea Pig. You know... with your round little body, you really are starting to look like a guinea pig, Guinea Pig. Speaking of which, the last thing I’ll need from you is your weight. Please take a step on the scale over there.”

She points over to the corner of the room, where you can see that there is a scale built into the floor that you are pretty sure was not there last year. 

Before you even attempt to stand up, Tae is already holding out her hands to you. You take her up on the offer and pull her arms as you stand up. You get on your feet, frantically wobbling as you almost collapse on top of her. She lets go of one hand, but keeps hold of the other and leads you with it to the scale.

You hear a beeping from the scale as you step on it. You look down but, to your surprise, your view of the display is blocked by your belly. A mechanical voice chimes in after a few seconds.

“Five hundred and fifty pounds.”

Your eyes go wide with shock and you take a step back, causing your whole body to jiggle, You lean over to get a look at the display, but to no avail. You stare at Tae in disbelief.  
Tae looks only slightly bemused. “You really are clueless, aren’t you?” she mutters.

You say nothing.

“Well we suspected that the drug would cause a slowed metabolism and an increase in appetite. This would naturally lead to some weight gain, though we never expected anything like this. Judging by your surprise, it also had some kind of psychological effect. I wish I could have warned you beforehand, but I’m afraid anything that could cause a placebo effect would invalidate our findings.”

“Right.” you say with a nod, still clearly in shock as you suddenly become aware of your immense size. You suddenly feel the physical weight of your excess fat as well. You look at yourself and see yourself clearly for the first time in months. Your gut is at least half as wide as you are tall. Your arms are so thick that their length looks stubby in comparison. There is a similar situation with your beanbag-ish legs. Even with such strong competition, however, turning your head reveals that your backside has undergone the most prominent growth. It is practically spherical, save for a sprinkling of dimples, and has enough surface area to serve a feast off of.

The past few months suddenly flash through your mind: cravings for seconds, thirds and fourths after every other meal; your clothe sizes increasing incrementally each week; each train ride you took being a bit more cramped than the last. It was all so gradual, you were able to ignore it up until now. You are knocked out of your stupor by a hand patting against your back.

“If nothing else you seem remarkably healthy for someone of your size.” Tae tells you, with a reassuring tone and a weak smile. “Once you come off the pills, I’m sure all this will come right off.”, she adds, picking up your tummy and dropping it for emphasis. She gives your large, round form a once over, “...eventually. Anyway, the examination is over, do you wanna grab a beef bowl? My treat.”

Your stomach answers before you can, rumbling loudly enough that the waiting room would probably hear you were it not empty. You grin and decide to take her up on the offer. After all, if she is the one behind your insatiable appetite, she cannot complain about the bill you will rack up.


End file.
